Character OMGs
Many of the characters in BFDI, depending on the object, have had their own "OMG" moments in which they state "Oh my" and then something relevant to their "God", which is something related to their object form, for example Pin's "god" is a Pin Factory, which created her. Several characters may use the regular "Oh my God/gosh" instead of a thematic variant. These characters include Tennis Ball, Stapy, Bubble (though pronounced "goish"), Bomby, Pencil, Eraser, Yellow Face, Nickel, Gelatin, and Pen. Some characters have "WTH" (what the heck) moments, like Snowball (What The Flake) and Match (What The Woodsicle). Barf Bag Barf Bag's OMG moment is "Oh my SAP", where SAP stands for "sick airplane passengers". It was used in "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Lollipop declined to be on the same team as her and in "Don't Dig Straight Down", when Bomby insisted on igniting himself so his team could be blown to the surface. She has also said "Oh gag" at 18:26 of "Don't Dig Straight Down". Book Book's OMG moment is "Oh my Word", which was used twice. Bubble Bubble's OMG moment is "Oh my Bubble Blower!", sometimes shortened to "OMBB!" Coiny In Season 1 Coiny's OMG moment was "Oh my Midge" or OMM. Coiny's OMG moment was said in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" as "Oh My Mint!" or OMM for short and "Don't Dig Straight Down". Donut In "Four Goes Too Far" it was considered to have Donut say something along the lines of "Oh Dear God", but was replaced with "This can't be real" because according to Cary they didn't want to have God in a BFB episode. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Donut says "Oh my bakery" in response to Barf Bag regaining consciousness after being filled with water. Firey Firey's OMG moment is "Oh my Oxygen!", used once after getting barfed on. In "BFDI Is Back", when he discovers the release date for IDFB 1, he says, "Oh my Spark!" In other episodes, Firey says "Oh my gosh". Flower In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", Flower states her OMG as "Oh my Gardener!" In "Return of the Rocket Ship", though not a true "OMG" moment, Flower says "Holy Aphid". Fries Fries' OMG moment is "Oh my Potatoes", used twice. In "Welcome Back", Fries' other OMG moment is "Oh my tater", used once. Gaty Gaty's OMG moment is "Oh my plank", used in "The Four is Lava". Gelatin Gelatin's OMG moment is "Oh my collagen", used once in a video including BFDIA 6 deleted scenes. Was also used in "Don't Dig Straight Down". Leafy Leafy's OMG moment is "Oh my Tree!", used once in "Crybaby!". Also, in "Barriers and Pitfalls" Leafy said "OMZ", although no one knows what it stands for. Lightning Lightning's OMG moment is "Oh my cloud", used once in "Don't Dig Straight Down". Marker Marker's OMG moment is "Oh my Artist", used once in "Today's Very Special Episode". It was used when he summoned Four in a rock-paper-scissors game. Match Match's OMG moment is "Oh my like, Woodsicles!" though this is unsure of and vague, especially after she said "OMQ" and "OMZ" in "Barriers and Pitfalls". Match also has had the most OMGs. In "Cycle of Life", she may have said "OMT", which may mean "Oh my Tree" but it may have just been an "OMG". Closed Captions say "OMG", but they weren't set by hand. Match is the first to say "OMG" or a related phrase (OMQ, OMW, OMZ) more than 10 or even 20 times. Needle Needle does actually have an OMG moment, but it was hidden due to an elimination layer glitch. It remains unknown, but it could possibly be "OMNF", similar to Pin's "OMPF". Pencil Pencil's OMG moment is "Oh my Tree" because wood comes from trees, and Pencils are made with wood. It has been used twice in both the BFDIA 6 Deleted Scenes video as well as "Welcome Back". Pin Pin's OMG moment was "OMPF", and its meaning was revealed in "The Long-lost Yoyle City" as "Oh my Pin Factory!" Snowball Snowball's OMG moment was said at the biggest and final rejoining ceremony of Season 1 as "Oh my Snowflakes!" Tennis Ball Tennis Ball's OMG moment was "Oh my Place where Tennis Balls are Created!" or "OMPWTBAC!" when he found the wall teleporter in "Welcome Back". Category:Running gags Category:Other Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:Lists Category:IDFB